Mr Nice Guy
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: She thought he was too screwed up to love her, but she didnt realize he lusted for her extremely. HOUSE/CAMERON
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Mr. Nice Guy.  
**Author**: Stephanie  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Category**: House M.D.  
**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Summary**: She thought he couldn't love her, so he lusted for her instead.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
**_

* * *

"**I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. But I was wrong, you just couldn't love me. That's good. I'm happy for you."**

Her words echoed through his head for hours, bouncing back and forth through his stubborn head like that wretched tennis ball against the wall. An unknown stinging sensation pierced through his chest at every word. The image of her heartbroken face made his eyes burn extremely. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't let her words, or anybody's for that matter, get to him. But this was different, she was different.

It was Cameron.

An aggravated grunt left his throat when the ball bounced onto his leg.

"Damn it," he yelled, flinging the ball to the side. His voice echoed through the empty room, and for a minute, it actually startled him. He sighed, turning his face back towards his computer screen. He had hoped that his pathetic patient's bizarre condition would distract him enough, but surprisingly it didn't. The only thing he could think about was in fact, Cameron.

"You know, for someone who claims he doesn't give a shit about people, you sure do put in a lot of time for them."

It was in that moment that House wished he hadn't let go of that ball and throw it to Wilson's head instead. "I stay to prove to Cuddy I can fix them," he replied, hoping Wilson would just drop dead at that moment. But he knew Wilson too well, they were in fact, friends.

"No, you stay late at night for 2 reasons. 1, your leg hurts too much for you to get on that stupid motorcycle of yours, or 2, which I prefer actually, you are staying to distract yourself from something in your personal life," Wilson stated, taking a seat on the other side of the desk. House gave him the usual not amused look.

"Are you insinuating that I actually do have a personal life?" House gasped. Wilson chuckled.

"Of course not, that would mean that you actually have a life beyond this hospital," he replied, loving the look on House's face. To his surprise, House didn't have a smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue. Instead House turned to watch the rain pound against the glass pane. A heavy sigh left him, and that act surprised Wilson extremely.

Wilson studied House for a moment, not really understanding his actions. House has never seemed so worried, or quiet one for that matter, and it startled him for a moment.

"Is this about Stacy?" Wilson dared ask. Her name stung House extremely, sending an undesirable sensation down his spine. For a moment he broke out in goosebumps.

"Why would "this", whatever this is supposed to refer to, have anything to do with Stacy?" House asked in his usual sarcastic tone. The hiss that left his throat made it clear to Wilson that he had struck a nerve. That was a good thing, proved that House was in fact human and had some emotion.

"Well your ex girlfriend of 5 years comes back to town, with her husband that you can't seem to stand, and she works at the same hospital as you. She is the only woman that can make you somewhat sympathetic to life in general. Yeah, I think it has to do with Stacy," the saner doctor proclaimed.

House grunted. He wished that was the case, he wanted desperately for it to really be about Stacy. If it was about her, he could have pushed it to the back of his mind. He was good at that, he kept it up for years after she left. Amazing, a woman he loved for so long could be pushed away, but a woman like Cameron, whom he thought he had no desire for could not leave his subconscious.

"She doesn't love me anymore. And if she doesn't love me, then I have no reason for anything in her life to bother me," House said. His tone of voice made it clear that he himself was trying to convince his own mind of the bullshit he just preached.

Wilson scoffed, all the while intently studying House's features. He had never seen such emotion out of House, nor House's desperation to hide such features. He was truly fascinated by this.

"You make it impossible for anyone to love you."

Wilson's words stung, but House knew he was right. However, he wasn't going to give Wilson the satisfaction of knowing he was right. No, House was too stubborn and had too much pride to do so.

"That's not true. Chase loves me, and he isn't Turkish," House stated. He again was trying to hide his true emotions, and he was doing a crappy job at it.

Wilson sighed, realizing that House was trying to avoid the subject. He got up and headed for the door. "No, Chase loves his job, Cameron loves you." With those words, Wilson left the office. Shame though, if he would have just turned around to see the pained look of anguish on House's face.

An unfamiliar wave of feeling washed over House's body. A strange tingling sensation that he hadn't felt for so long. Was it true? Did Cameron really love him? He would have liked nothing more then to believe it was true, but the pessimistic side of him took over. Why would anyone with a sane mind love him? He was an asshole, rude, inconsiderate and ever so sarcastic. He had no compassion or bedside sympathy for dying patients nor did he care that he was breaking the law with his Vicodin obsession.

Yeah, that was something worth loving………………….right.

He sat there for hours, pondering on nothing but her. Just her, just Cameron. After a while, he finally got up and made up his mind. He needed to see her, he needed to know. At least if she blew him off in his face, he could get over it and call it a day.

The bike ride to her house was long and painful. In all his thoughts he actually forgot to pop some pills. But it didn't matter at that point. His mind was only focused on one thing. He didn't even realize that he was banging on her door at 3 a.m. The door creaked open, and a very sleepy, and surprised Cameron opened the door. Before she could ask anything, he spoke.

"You were right, I don't love you," he stated.

His words stung her like a dagger piercing through her chest. But he wasn't finished.

"But I lust for you more then any other woman I have ever met."

And then he kissed her, and the door closed.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Its been a while sinds I posted on this side.  
On a side note, for those who add the story to alerts, it wouldn't hurt you to review as well. It's a form of encouragement to continue the story._ **

**Title**: Mr. Nice Guy.  
**Author**: Stephanie  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Category**: House M.D.  
**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Summary**: She thought he couldn't love her, so he lusted for her instead.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

A surprised sound escaped Cameron's throat, but the sound was swallowed entirely by House's lips, who's mouth had descended onto her own and captured her in a searing kiss. But her surprise soon turned into pleasure as she returned his kiss just as feverishly, her hands entwining into his hair. His cane made a crashing sound as it hit the floor, but they didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter.

Cameron grunted at the impact her back hit the wall, but she made no complaint as she continued to kissing House passionately. His hands gripped her hips firmly, pushing her further against the wall. She tasted so wonderful, a perfect taste of strawberries and cream. Her lips were much softer then he imagined and he was eager to feel the rest of her skin.

A gasp escaped her throat as House's hands snaked under her shirt and stole to her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and his bare hands felt amazing on her bare skin. Cameron moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his rough big hands all over her. Her tongue prodded into his mouth and now it was House's turn to moan into her own mouth.

She was a good kisser, he'd give her that.

He broke the kiss and trailed off onto her neck. His mouth attached now to her bare skin, he sucked and licked softly, all the while his hands still kneading her breasts. She crooned loudly, her head falling back. His tongue was just as quick as his mouth it seemed, and the thought made her slightly giggle. She had fantasized about this for so long, and if she was dreaming again, she sure as hell hoped she didn't wake up anytime soon.

A soft scream now left her when House bit her neck. Her hands now abandoning his hair and ran down his biceps and onto his side. He nudged her legs apart with his own and placed his knees between her legs. Cameron pulled him by his hips onto herself. She crooned once more when she left him hardened against her thigh.

"House ," she breathed.

His lips left her neck and he looked into her eyes, their lips mere millimeters apart.

"Please," she begged, her eyes desperate for him.

Without hesitation, House captured her lips in another searing kiss that made her squeal. His kiss was needy and desperate, his hands roughly kneading her sides. Her own hands just as desperate, she yanked his jacket off his shoulders and let it slip to the ground. She needed to feel his bare skin against her own. Her hands then desperately yanked the dress shirt that he looked oh so sexy in out of his pants and impatiently unbuttoned them, sending it to the floor as well. The t shirt soon followed.

House did the same by yanking her t shirt over her head, leaving her clad in her pink booty shorts. He took a second to take in the beauty of her naked body. Her nipples were hard and screaming for some attention. If Cameron would have been embarrassed by his close scrutiny, she didn't have time to realize it, because no soon after did House's mouth attack her nipples, sucking on them ferociously. She moaned loudly, the hands again tangled into his hair, pushing him deeper into her.

Damn, it this was still a dream, she was having a damn good time.

Cameron whimpered when House bit her nipple, his other hand pinching her for added effect. He was teasing her, teasing her to no end, but she couldn't stand anymore. If she was dreaming, she didn't want to wake up before she got to the good part.

"I can't wait," she managed to gasp. At her admission, House made his way back up her body, his hands now on the back of her neck, his fingers through her hair. He kissed her softly now, much more sensitive then his animalistic kisses before. Her hands reached for her belt buckle, but he stopped her, resting his hands on her own.

"Bedroom," he ordered, looking into her eyes. The look in his eyes was intense and very serious. A rush of excitement swept over Cameron's body, making her shiver at the realization that she was going to get exactly what she had been fantasizing for years. She nodded nervously. House pushed himself off of her and let her pass so she can guide him to the bed he had been yearning for. Cameron grabbed his hand, and House, limp leg and all, followed her as she led him to the bedroom.

They came crashing to the bed. House braced himself on his arms on either side of her as to not crush her delicate body with his strong torso. Both of them sighed when their bare upper bodies touched each others. She was so soft and smooth, making his detached cold body feel full of life. Her knees were bent, her feet firmly on the bed as House lay between her legs. As their kiss deepened, his hand trailed down to her hips. Hooking his fingers at the side, he slipped her panties off in a matter of seconds. She was hot, she was wet and she was ready. Cameron couldn't wait anymore, she needed to feel him on her completely, and then inside of her.  
She again reached for his belt buckle, but he stopped her again.

"Cameron," he whispered against her lips.

"I don't want you to stop, please," she begged, her eyes full of desire, need, want for him.

The look in her eyes nearly caused House to come right then again there. He smirked and lowered his lips to hers again and they shared another long, passionate, intense kiss as his jeans slipped down his legs.

The neighbors weren't too happy about the noises that erupted soon after.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Mr. Nice Guy.  
**Author**: Stephanie  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Category**: House M.D.  
**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Summary**: She thought he couldn't love her, so he lusted for her instead.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

A painful grunt left Cameron's throat as the lukewarm water poured over her. She was in pain, but she tried to muffle it. The water felt like nails being pounded into her with a hammer. Suddenly taking a shower seemed like the worst idea in the world. And she had only one person to blame for that.

Gregory House. Bastard.

The deep bite marks all over her neck, shoulders and breasts made it clear that having sex with House the night before was in fact reality, and not a dream. The night had been amazing, absolutely amazing. House had made her reach the height of ectasy many times over, 7 to be exact. He had teased her, played with her, had her at his mercy, had her begging for more, and fulfilled every physical desire she could possibly be feeling at that moment.

And now she was exhausted, in pain, and she looked like shit. Her eyes had huge bags underneath; her body was limp and bruised. No, she wasn't bruised, House had marked her, had marked every part of her body as his own. And that thought sent shivers down her spine and a slight smirk on her face. The smirk soon disappeared when another stinging pain washed over her.

A couple of things had surprised her about the night before. First off, as much as she desired House with every fiber of her being, she had imagined sex with him to be very much different. She had not expected him to be so delicate and sensual in the beginning. Nor did she expect him to have a tongue that did wonders. And further more, she thought his leg wouldn't allow such actions. But boy was she wrong, DEAD WRONG.

It was upsetting though when she woke up, and House was no longer in bed with her. When she did wake up, she was scared that she in fact was dreaming. But his belt was left on the floor, and his scent lingered on her sheets beside her. And parts of him were still sticking to her body, most noticeably her thighs. And those damn possession marks all over her body.

Again, bastard.

"Ouch," she hissed again when she attempted to wash her breaths with body wash. She quickly shook it off and dried off, heading to her room to change for work. A turtleneck was her only option. Thankfully it was Winter, she wouldn't have to make up a bullshit reason to wear the dreadful clothing article. And she wasn't in the mood for Chase's and Foreman's interrogation.

But that wasn't what really was on her mind. What scared her was seeing House. Was she supposed to act like nothing happened? Should she say something, do something, anything? Would she have to wait until he mentioned something? What if he told Chase and Foreman, what if they were making fun of her together? Were they fuck buddies, or where they going to start a relationship? All these questions were giving Cameron a headache, and it was all because of House.

Bastard.

The car ride on elevator ride to the office was the longest Cameron had ever experienced, and for the first time in her life, she was scared to go to work. Not fear of rejection, she was used to House rejecting her left, right and center. But fear of what might happen next. She was scared she might enjoy it too much.

Her heart stopped when she saw House in their meeting room, scribbling something on that black board of theirs. It was shocking to see him at work that early, but then again stranger things have happened. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in, trying to keep her cool.

"Morning" she chirped, trying to sound somewhat normal. Normal, yeah, they were normal.

"Morning," he half heartedly replied, his attention fixated on the board. Cameron figured that they had a new patient and he was prepping the usual routine for when Chase and Foreman arrived. In an attempt to seem normal again, she poured House his coffee and prepared it exactly the way he liked it, and placed it at his seat.

"You are in early," she added after a few moments when the silence had started bothering her. House sighed, realizing that she was trying to make small talk. He turned around and watched her, and oddly he noticed how beat up she looked, at his hands of course. She had a small smile on her face, and she slightly blushed as he looked her on.

"I guess this is the part where we talk about last night," she stated softly, her fingers absentmindedly circling her coffee cup. House sighed and looked rather uninterested.

"There's nothing to talk about," House stated, taking a seat on the chair he had previously occupied. He noticed the coffee that she had set out for him and reached for it, taking a second before taking a sip. Yup, she made it the way he liked it. She was a good girl.

Cameron was shocked at his response, and the same stinging feeling surged through her entire body. "What do you mean, we have nothing to talk about?" she said, her voice slightly breaking at every word.

House gave her that same look again.

"Cameron, I told you that I lusted for you, that's it. And we had sex, great sex. But that's all it was, great sex, and that's all it will be," he bluntly stated in typical House tone. Cameron was slightly taken back by his blunt words, but at least she got a response out of him.

"I will continue to have sex with you, as long as you allow it. Good enough for you?" he added.

His last words made Cameron's heart skip a beat. For a minute she was scared that it was going to be a one night thing that he wanted to forget. But he didn't. he wanted to continue sleeping with her. And that mere thought made her weak in the knees, and she wanted to jump him right then and there. But she wasn't going to, she was too shocked to even move.

"Yes," she merely peeped.

"Good," House concluded, taking another sip of his coffee.

Cameron nodded, and she turned to walk out, trying to get away to save some face.

"So my place or your place tonight?" House asked. Cameron stopped dead in her tracks, and turned on her heel, not believing her ears. She needed to hear it again to make sure she wasn't daydreaming again.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hoping that he would say the same thing she thought she heard.

"My place or your place tonight?' he repeated, an evily sexy smirk on his face. The sight of her was intoxicating and he wanted to have her right then and there on the table. But he was going to keep his composure, he was the leader in all of this.

"Mine," she stated, a shy smile on her own face. House nodded and she turned and walked away. She was just about to grab the door, when House called out to her.

"Cameron." She turned to watch him, an innocent look to her features. House thought she looked cute for a mere second. "I'm sorry you had to put on that turtleneck," he stated, pointing to her shirt with his cane. Cameron cocked her head to the side, a chuckle escaping her.

"Don't be, I am not."

Boy, they were gonna have some night.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Mr. Nice Guy.  
**Author**: Stephanie  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Category**: House M.D.  
**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Summary**: She thought he couldn't love her, so he lusted for her instead.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

A scream left Cameron's throat as House furiously pumped into her, sending her hips into the wall repeatedly. If she was actually thinking about it, her hips were bruised and in pain, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the lovely feeling that was slipping in and out of her.

Her scream was soon muffled by House's mouth. He hungrily attached his lips to hers, swallowed her sounds completely. He sucked on her tongue harshly, sending even more shivers up Cameron's body. Her limp arms found enough strength to band her arms around his neck tightly, kissing him back with equal fervor. Both their naked bodies, now drenched in passionate sweat, rubbed against each other sensually, and Cameron could feel herself reaching her peak, but House wasn't going to let her go just yet.

Yanking himself away from her, House pulled Cameron towards him before turning her around and putting her on the bed…..on all fours.

Her screams of ecstasy was deafening.

It wasn't long before Cameron came screaming, House soon followed, emptying himself into her completely. He came hard, so hard that it took him quite a while to catch his breath. They lay in the bed together, both looking up at the ceiling, both still trying to regulate their breathing.

"That was amazing," Cameron sighed, her cheeks completely flushed.

House chuckled, his ego heavily inflated by her words. T'was true, he was sexually amazing, he just didn't hear it from anybody other then himself. "Thanks, Wilson tells me so every night," he stated for comedic effect. Cameron giggled, and that little noise erupting from her throat was cute and soothed House extremely.

Wait, what? No, this was just sex.

"Want some water?' Cameron asked, her voice a little hoarse. Not that it was a shock, she'd been screaming out in sexually ecstasy for the past 2 hours. House nodded and Cameron slipped out of bed and quickly slipped on his buttoned shirt and tip toed her way to the kitchen. House again chuckled at that. Even exhausted she still acted like a perky cheerleader. As soon as she was out of sight, House quickly reached for his coat and popped 2 Vicodins. He may have been a sexual God, but Lordy was his leg killing him.

Cameron returned, 2 bottles of water in hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the bottle. He graciously accepted and gulped it all down. Cameron knew better then to try and make small talk, so she just lay back down next to him on the bed. House's eye caught her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt and it made him wonder.

"Nice shirt," he remarked. Cameron smiled. "Thanks, I think it will suit you well, it might be your size," she teased. House rolled his eyes before closing them. He had to admit, Cameron had quite some stamina, and he was in fact, tired, worn out. He could hear Cameron inhale deeply, het he didn't open his eyes to see Cameron sniffing his shirt as if it were cocaine.

"I love the smell of your cologne, so sexy," she peeped. House scoffed at the remark.

"You love that word, love," he remarked, quite a bit bitterly might one add.

Cameron was unaffected by the harshness in his voice. She had built an immunity to his words fairly quickly throughout her tenure with him. But she soon realized that House's harshness was a mask to protect him for the vulnerable thing called feelings and humanity.

"You hate anything and everything about that word, no matter in which form it is used," she smartly replied. She hadn't thought about how he would react to the comment, she just assumed he would make a smart ass reply that seeped with sarcasm. She expected him to ridicule her and call her an ignorant wannabe princess in a fairy tale that would never have that happy ending, but much to her shock, he merely scoffed.

There was a moment of silence and Cameron used this as her opportunity to ask a rather intrusive question. She turned to her side and watched him intently as she braced herself to ask him:

"Do you believe in love?"

She winced, expecting a barrage of insults to be thrown at her. But he didn't.

"Love is something that people tell themselves they're in, so they can get laid. And they end up hurting each other, because it was all based on lies to begin with," House replied after a short silence. The words stung him more then her, and it shocked him. But he wouldn't let those feelings take over, not after so long. Not after that bitch Stacy. Damn, why did she have to come back?

"What do you believe in?" she continued, her fingers absentmindedly tracing his biceps. He didn't realize that he was melting by her mere touch. It was soothing, and distracting him from the pain that was coming from within his leg. But his mind was preoccupied with the question the had asked.

"**I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with the maximum of pleasure, and minimum of bullshit."**

Before she could fully digest the words that came from his mouth, his lips were on hers again, his hand probing between her legs.


End file.
